


陈情的正确使用方法

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 魏无羡/蓝忘机 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	陈情的正确使用方法

“唔……哼哈……”床上的白衣美人轻轻的喘息着

这是蓝忘机和魏无羡在一起的第三个年头，男人一向对他很温柔，除了在某些方面比较……比如现在

魏无羡不知道又在哪个小摊子前的画本里看到了新的姿势，这不一大早趁蓝忘机还没醒，用他的抹额先把人两只手举起绑在床头，怕他挣扎中伤了自己只是松松的在腕上打了个结却又挣不开，做完这一切后，才伸手开始脱人的底裤

蓝忘机是魏无羡把他裤子脱到一半的时候醒的，深秋的早晨有些冷，床上的美人打了个寒颤迷蒙的睁开还没睡醒的眼“魏婴……”

“蓝湛，你醒了啊？先别动”

“嗯？”刚睡醒的脑子还很混沌，过了好一会才反应过来现在的状况“魏婴……你……要……要干嘛”

魏无羡笑笑“二哥哥，我有个新玩法，你陪我试试好不好？”

蓝忘机试着动了动手“放开”

男人摇了摇头“这可不行，万一到时候湛儿不配合我伤到怎么办，乖，忍一忍”

魏无羡拉过被子给人盖好“湛儿听话别动好不好，我不会伤到你的”

蓝忘机闭着眼咬着唇，手腕不停的动着，试图挣出来，他不想……至少……不要是这样的姿势……

魏无羡拿过一旁的陈情“湛儿，听话，别动”

“唔……魏婴……放开……”

身后传来冰凉的感觉刺激的他身体一阵微颤，蓝忘机睁开眼看清魏无羡手里拿着的物什，挣扎的更厉害“不……不要……那个不……不可以的……”

“湛儿先忍一忍可能会有点冷” 魏无羡按着人的腰不让人在动，对准穴口慢慢把陈情推了进去

昨晚刚经历过情事的身子软的都不需要怎么开发，很容易就容纳下进入体内的物什

“哼……哈啊……冷……不要……”蓝忘机摇着头，生理性的泪水从闭着的眼角滑落“魏婴……拿出去……好不好……”

魏无羡低头温柔的吻去人儿的眼泪“湛儿听话，忍一忍”说着，手不停的转动着陈情的一端，惹的身下人喘息连连

蓝忘机在情事上本就没多大概念，以前他不懂，和魏无羡在一起后偶尔也强迫自己去适应他，因为他爱他

魏无羡都懂，蓝忘机为他做了太多，牺牲了太多，除了在情事方面可能欺负了点，其他事上几乎事事应着

两个人都很爱彼此，愿意为对方改变，可有些东西……

魏无羡吻过人的眼角侧脸一路到嘴唇，用舌头轻碰着人的唇珠，含住轻咬，蓝忘机被迫张开嘴，男人便伸舌进去勾去他四处闪躲的舌

接吻的水声啧啧作响，羞的蓝忘机很想自己现在没有清醒或者找个地缝钻进去

看着脸上慢慢染上红色的人，魏无羡放开他轻笑道“湛儿还害羞啊，都做过那么多次了”

“你……啊……唔……慢一点……哈……啊……”蓝忘机刚想说话，魏无羡放在身后的手握着陈情的一端轻轻的抽插着

“宝贝，你有感觉了呢”男人看着微微抬头的小家伙伸手碰了碰，惹的蓝忘机身子一颤“别……别动……哈啊……”

“二哥哥……我帮你吧……” 说着用温热的手抚上微微的动着

“哈……啊……魏婴……别……”

蓝忘机闭着眼不想去看现在的自己，被绑着的手微微握紧，死咬着唇不让自己发出那羞人的声音

“嗯……哼……哈……”

魏无羡心疼的低头吻上他的唇“湛儿，听话，张嘴”

“唔……哈啊……啊……”

男人吻着他，手下的动作却没停，反而越来越快

“魏婴……魏婴……啊……呜……”

“我在，湛儿”

蓝忘机脱力的躺在床在等余韵过去，魏无羡拿过一旁的布擦去手里的白浊，解开床头绑着的手腕，把人抱进怀里

看着闭着眼喘息的人，眼角还有未干的泪痕，魏无羡想自己是不是把人欺负狠了

“魏……魏婴……拿出去好不好……”蓝忘机微微缓过一些伸手环上人的脖子撒娇的蹭了蹭男人的脸道

“啊？哦” 魏无羡敢忙把手伸到人后面，小心的抽出陈情，刺激的蓝忘机紧紧的抱着他“嗯啊……”

“没事了没事了，湛儿，以后我不欺负你了，别哭好不好”男人把人更紧的抱进怀里，心疼的道，眼里全是自责

蓝忘机微微提了一下嘴角，“魏婴，对你我心甘情愿的”他很累，现在只想好好睡一觉

看着眯着眼下一秒就要睡熟的人，魏无羡低头轻轻碰了下对方的额头，睡吧

“嗯，你……” 蓝忘机其实很想问魏无羡怎么办，可是太困话没说完就睡着了

魏无羡小心的把人放到床上拉过被子给人盖好后，看着自己的身下，苦笑着出去洗了个冷水澡

以后再也不要看什么小画本了……


End file.
